Fluttershy's Safari Adventure
by rhinodartey
Summary: Fluttershy finds herself on a journey of a lifetime as she helps rescue animals in the Dense Equestrian Jungle


Chapter 1

Deep in the dense thick sweltering jungle, giant bugs buzzed across the landscape, the monkey's chattering and the occasional piercing cry of an eagle could be heard as it swooped down on it prey. The noisy jungle ambience was then interrupted by the crunching of hooves on the dense shrubbery in the ground. gibbons and spider monkey's fled to surrounding trees and the jaguars began to shift back into the shadows, meanwhile the crocodiles began to rear its bumpy head in up to the surface of the nearby muddy river. Out of the bushes came a stallion armed with a net and a straw hat in jungle camouflage gear. The immense humidity causes large bead of sweat to fall off his head he peered around. There right by the the waters edge stood a monkey parched and lapping up water from the river a very unwise decision, the river can be home to many things especially crocodiles. Now this crocodile in particular was staring hard at the monkey for a while before slowly sinking down in the murky obscurity of the water. The pony had seen this many times to know what was going to happen. The crocodile would wait till the antelope feeling safe and secure would move closer to the water's edge as the water at the very edge usually contained sediments from recently eroded rocks. It then make a move grabbing a part of it's body, preferably it's neck and begin its death roll spinning to weaken joints so it is able to munch on it's flesh, the stuff of nightmares for some but all part of nature to him.

Of course today was different this monkey was a grey speckled monkey, an extremely rare species that had taken him a week to track down and he wasn't going to let some croc waste his opportunity. Most Ponies wouldn't dare to intervene with a crocodiles meal, but then again he wasn't exactly any pony.

He thought quickly and grabby some ivy and a nearby rock which he hurled at the antelope startling it and sending it running it had managed to catch the leg of the monkey causing it to climb the nearest tree and limp away. Stunned its foiled hunt the crocodile looked over to the pony making a short dash at him. However the mysterious stallion was ready as he had already thrown the ivy at just the area so that it would catch some of the tough branches. He began a rapid climb but the crocodile wasn't going to give up just yet he he began to tear the ivy in the hopes of bringing it all down. It was all in vain as it swiftly received a kick to the sending back to the ground, finally giving chase the crocodile decided to return to the muddy water ready to ambush again.

Fluttershy loved animals there were no two ways about them ever since the incident that gained her cutie mark she has had a near unhealthy passion for them. So you could imagine her joy when animal conservationist Leo Lupus was coming to ponyville on his year long tour.

Leo Lupus is one of the most recognised naturalist in equestria his ability to befriend even the most ferocious of beast, Fluttershy had idolised him since she moved to ponyville and found her an inspiration not only in treated other animals but also in treating other people. She even joined the Equestrian Society for the preservation of Rare creatures, or EPSRC for short and now finally she would be able to meet him Leo Lupus the man who helped shape her destiny.

She remembered before she settled in Ponyville how she travel around equestria from Baltimare to Manehatten, listening to his soothing words. being Ponyville resident animal expert he'd be sure to pay her a visit, and well…

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

The sound sent an already flying Fluttershy to the ground. But she was just able to compose herself before she hit the ground. " who is it she" called

"It's me Twilight"

"Oh goodness twilight you're here already i'm not even prepared"

" well Leo's just arrived in Ponyville, you better hurry I really want to take notes on his talk"

Fluttershy had never taken this long to get ready making sure her mane was groomed perfectly

"It's almost like i'm turning into Rarity she thought and then came a flashback of rarity in the young flyers competition " maybe not that much" she thought whilst giving a small giggle

"Coming twilight" she said as she headed out the door eagerly anticipating meeting the Stallion of her dreams.


End file.
